Saruman's Revenge
by SpottedTree
Summary: *NOT A MARY SUE AND THERE IS A PLOT!* A fic about a hobbit named Camellia and a half wizard and half elf journey over the sea. Gandalf, Legolas, and Frodo run into the hobbit and Elf/wizard and get mixed up in their affairs! PLEASE R/R!
1. Laer's Story

Hello!! Spotts, here, reporting for Spottedtree. ^ ^ This is the beginning of our fic, "Saruman's Revenge." Ok, a lot of the characters might be a little out of character, but, please work with us. Laer belongs to me, Cameille belongs to Tree. This part takes place before Gandalf breaks Saruman's staff, so Saruman is still quite powerful. We hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review before you leave. Thanks!! Now, on with the fic!!  
  
Saruman's Revenge: prologue  
  
Laer looked around her room one last time to make sure she hadn't left anything behind.  
  
"Laer, hurry up!!" her father said. "We need to be out of here by the time Saruman gets here."  
  
Laer nodded. "Yes, father. I'm coming." She grabbed her bag containing only the things she held most dear, and an extra set of clothes, wrapped her cloak closely about her, and left.  
  
Her mother and father were waiting for her outside the house.  
  
"Ready?" her mother asked.  
  
Laer nodded.  
  
"Let's go, then," her father said, and they set off, away from the remnants of their village.  
  
On the road, Laer thought back to when her village was being attacked.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a peaceful day in a village deep in the heart of Fangorn. All the elves were in the middle of the village, having their annual Festival. They were in the middle of the couples' dance, when all of a sudden, a fire started. Everyone rushed around, trying to get away from the fire, when a figure came from the flames. It was one of Saruman's orcs.  
  
"Lord Saruman requests you pledge your allegiance to him, or all your relatives will be destroyed in the Elven villages around this forest," the orc growled. He then smirked, and said, "Now, I suggest you pack up and be ready in 2 days, otherwise, you'll be obliterated." He then left, leaving the fire to spread.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Laer shuddered, not liking to remember that particular day. She had seen 10 centuries, but was still considered young, but knowledgeable. Being that her father was a wizard and her mother an elf, she was regarded with a very distant respect. Not many people liked to speak with her or her father, and it was quite amazing her people had allowed her father to stay with them. She flicked her dark golden hair behind her shoulder, tightened her grip on her staff, and continued on, trying to keep the same pace as her parents. She took one last look at the charred remains of her beloved village, sighed, and turned around – only to come face–to–face with an orc. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hello, pretty," the orc hissed, smiling cruelly.  
  
Laer's parents turned around, but before they could do anything to help their daughter, they were cut down by two other orcs.  
  
"NO!!" Laer screamed, but before she could raise her staff to cast a spell, or draw her sword, she was knocked out.  
  
~~~  
  
Laer opened her eyes, only to find herself on the floor, naked. She turned herself over onto her back, wincing at the pain. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall of what she assumed to be a dungeon, Laer curled herself into a fetal postion.  
  
The door opened, and Saruman entered.  
  
"Well, well, I see we're awake," he said, his voice pleasant.  
  
Laer growled.  
  
"Come, now, don't be that way," Saruman said. "After all, my orcs saved you from being killed, did they not?"  
  
Laer growled again, and said, " Yes, but only to become a hostage to you."  
  
Saruman smirked. "Not a hostage, but a source of information, my dear."  
  
Laer's eyes widened, realization of what was to happen showing in her eyes. "No," she whispered.  
  
"Yes," Saruman said upon seeing her realization of her situation. "Salum."  
  
A young man entered the chamber. "Yes, cousin?"  
  
Saruman smirked. "Take our guest to my main chamber in the tower."  
  
Salum smirked, as well. "Of course." He grabbed Laer's naked form and dragged her away, Laer screaming the whole time.  
  
~~~  
  
'Five months,' Laer thought, brokenly. 'I've been here five months.'  
  
She was currently in a chamber, tied up to a wall with chains, where Saruman and Salum had tortured her relentlessly. They'd whipped her, kicked her, punched her, slapped her, fondled her, pretty much any and everything except raped her. That was the thing that puzzled Laer most: the fact that neither Salum or Saruman, nor any of their orc followers had taken her virginity. She knew they had something planned. Something more horrible than all their tortures combined. But what? Then she heard it. A sound. A sound of stomping feet. Big stomping feet. She lifted her head, which took an effort, and looked out the small window just across from her.  
  
'Ents!!' her mind screamed with joy. She allowed herself a small smile before wiping it away when she heard the door begin to open.  
  
Salum entered, and dragged her from the room. He put a cloak on her, took some supplies, and threw her on a horse, while he got up behind her. "You're a lucky bitch," he hissed, before knocking her unconscious and kicking the horse into a gallop.  
  
When she awoke, she was on a boat, on her way across the sea. 


	2. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but Camellia and Laer. You might sue, but we're pretty much penniless, so… you would deprive us of our bread and beans. ^ ^;; And, you must note, all of you die-hard Tolkien fans, this is a FANfic, which means that things are gonna be slightly changed. Tree and I will do our best to follow the book, however, those of you who have read the appendices and know what happens with the Fellowship, might get a little mad at the changes we have made. So, I'm warning you all right now: this fic has changes and alterations to the storyline. Please, don't flame.  
  
Saruman's Revenge  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful night. The stars were bright, and the air was clean and fresh. Frodo sighed. He loved nights like this. He closed his eyes and just stood there, taking in the night. Legolas came riding up, and Gandalf and Frodo looked at him, wondering where Gimli was.  
  
"Gimli stayed back at the caves," Legolas said, answering their unspoken question.  
  
Gandalf nodded. "We might as well camp here for the night, then move on in the morning. I've heard tell of a mysterious wizard, and would like to meet him." He looked at Frodo, who had fallen asleep, and smiled.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I'll take first watch, then. I've had a feeling I was being watched on the way to meet you guys, and I don't want to take any chances."  
  
Gandalf nodded, and lay down on his blanket, falling asleep immediately.  
  
Legolas looked around warily. He didn't like the feeling he was having. This went on all night, and when it came time for Gandalf's watch, Legolas just let him sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Frodo yawned as he awoke, looking around. Legolas was still standing as watchman, looking around warily. Gandalf was just waking up. Legolas looked at them.  
  
"We'd better get moving," he said. "The sooner, the better."  
  
Frodo immediately started packing up, while Gandalf got Shadowfax and Arod around. As soon as they were done, Legolas handed them each some breakfast, and they started out.  
  
~~~  
  
"Be on your guard when you enter this forest," Legolas whispered to the other two as they came upon a dark forest. "One never knows what will happen in a forest such as this."  
  
Gandalf, with Frodo sitting in front of him on Shadowfax, said nothing, and Frodo just looked around the forest apprehensively.  
  
The three companions continued on in silence, each looking for anything suspicious. They suddenly heard a roar from their left, in front of them. However, they couldn't see anything, not even Legolas, sharp- sighted, though he was. They heard an arrow let loose, and heard the "thump" of someone or something landing in front of them. They then saw someone jump from a tree.  
  
The figure ran towards them, and stopped where they'd heard the "thump." The figure had on a cloak with a hood, completely covering his face. A figure suddenly appeared before the first figure, laying dead between the three companions and the mysterious person. The first figure searched the fallen one, and, taking the important things, stood up. He looked at them, but, hearing someone coming, turned around quickly.  
  
Legolas, Frodo, and Gandalf looked at the newest newcomer. It was a male, who, judging from his outfit and staff, was a wizard.  
  
The wizard glared at the three, then glared even harder at the figure standing in front of them. He smirked, raised his staff, and started chanting a spell. Before he could finish the spell, however, an arrow shot out of the tree the first figure had come from. It struck the wizard in the shoulder, and he cried out in pain.  
  
"I'll be back, Laer," he hissed, and disappeared.  
  
The figure turned around and faced the three once again. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice feminine.  
  
"We are just travelers, and come in peace," Legolas answered.  
  
"Laer!" a young female voice called from the tree. "I can't get down!"  
  
The figure, now known as Laer, jogged over to the tree, climbed up, and jumped back down, this time with a childlike figure on his back. He set the child down, accidentally knocking the hood on his cloak from his head, revealing dark golden hair in a pony tail.  
  
"You say you come in peace? Tell me what your business in this forest is, and I'll decide whether or not you come in peace," Laer declared.  
  
Gandalf urged Shadowfax forward a bit, and answered, "We've heard tell of a mysterious wizard, and I have come looking for him."  
  
"A mysterious wizard?" Laer asked, not sounding convinced.  
  
"Yes," Legolas added, "who's been said to converse with trees."  
  
At this Laer straightened. "Oh? And what do you want with this wizard?"  
  
"That, milady, is none of your concern," Gandalf stated.  
  
All this time, Frodo had stayed silent, staring at the young girl. The girl noticed him staring at her, and looked back, her face slightly blushing. She smiled shyly, then looked away.  
  
Laer smiled. "Alright then. Come with us. We won't make it to the nearest village tonight, but we should get there by noon tomorrow, if we leave now." She turned, scrambled back up the tree she'd jumped out of, and returned with a bow and a quiver of arrows, and a pair of knives. She fastened these to her back under her cloak and turned back to them. "Let's go." And with that, she turned, cloak billowing in the wind, and took her companion's hand. She leaned down towards her friend as they walked on, and whispered, "Be on your guard, Camellia. I'm not completely sure of them yet."  
  
Camellia nodded, and continued on, looking back at Frodo every so often.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Leave us a review in that little box there. Thanks!! It means so much to us! 


	3. The Story of Camellia

**Saruman's Revenge  
By: SpottedTree! Yeah that's...us!  
**  
**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but Salum, Camellia, Laer, and any other characters we decide to throw in that wasn't in Lord of the Rings. BY THE WAY! Everybody has an British accent, this is AFTER THE RING, Bilbo is gay and I need to go pee…so c-ya! AND ENJOY THE FIC!  
**   
Camellia's Story**  
Saruman's Revenge **  
  
** ~~~~~~~ **  
  
It was a sunny day in Hobbiton and Camellia just opened her windows to let the cool breeze in. "Oh how I love these kinda days," she said to herself out loud. "Oh so do I!" Said a voice. Camellia turned around startled. She saw Carl, "Oh Carl! You nearly killed me!" Carl laughed, "Now why would I want to kill my own and very dear sister!" Camellia walked over him and slapped his shoulder with her rag. "I don't know but you're late!" She began cleaning the table as she talked. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you to be on time! Ever since May has left you've been getting yourself into trouble!" Carl only laughed. "Aren't you going to say hello to me yet?" he asked with a grin. Camellia turned around and smiled. "Oh welcome home Brother!" She ran up to him and give him a hug and a kiss. "Late or on time I'm glad you're here!" Carl returned the hug and the kiss, "so am I dear sister! It's been along time since I visited my family! Here why don't we have a bit of lunch? I have some news." Carl placed his cap on the table and sat down while Camellia brought out some meat, bread, cheese and some tea. She set the plate full of food down and went back to get 2 plates and 2 cups. "Now tell me of this news you bring dear brother." Camellia said sitting down and pouring her brother and herself some tea. "Thank you" said Carl taking a sip. "I regret to inform you that this news is bad news. There is talk about an evil wizard named Saruman. Well I don't know much about him, but I did hear talk of his evil army matching into towns and killing everything in sight." Carl took another sip of his tea. He noticed that Camellia looked worried. "Will they come to Hobbiton brother?" Camellia cried. "Do you think were safe here?" Carl brought his glass down. "I don't know. But...I really don't want to find out. See, I know of a captain, he owns a boat. And he is willing to take people over the sea! We can get away from the evil!" Carl stood up. "It won't cost much, I was saving up for a new hole but I decided to use that money to pay for you to go over the sea!" Camellia stood up also. "Now don't be ridiculous Carl! If I'm going over the sea, you're coming with me! Whether you like it or not! I won't be standing there in a strange land with no one to protect me!" Camellia was almost in tears. "Oh Camellia, I don't have enough to pay for us both!" Said Carl walking over to her and hugging her.   
  
"I have some money I saved up" Camellia said, her spirits raising. "I'm sure it will be enough!" Camellia ran to her bedroom and grabbed a box that was lying under the bed and came back. "Here will this be enough?" Camellia handed the box to Carl. He took and opened it up. He smiled, "Why, there's enough money here to live off for months! Did you really save all this money?" Carl looked up in amazement at his sister. She nodded and smiled."So does this mean you will get to go?" Carl closed the box and placed it on the table. "Why,I do believe it does!" Camellia gave out a cry of joy and hugged her brother. "I'm so glad!" Carl laughed. "Me too but hurry now I want to leave as soon as possible! Let's say maybe Wednesday morning? That gives us 4 days to pack and get everything settled." Carl picked his cap back up, "Well now I must be going!" Camellia placed her hands on her hips. "I thought you were going to stay for lunch?" Carl shook his head. "Oh no, I got to start packing!" Camellia sighed. "This is always like you. Coming and going...whenever you please!" Carl laughed. "Oh come now, that's not like me at all!" Camellia started to clear the table. "You know you're lying, Carl Loamsdown! Why if May was here she'd teach you a thing or too..." Carl opened the door, "Bye sis!" "Now don't you run away Carl!" "Bye dear sister!" Carl laughed and walked out and Camellia followed. "Now don't get you get yourself into any trouble! Take care brother!" She waved and he waved back.   
  
When it came Wednesday morning Camellia was ready. She'd already sold her hole. To her surprise, several hobbits had been wanting her hole for quite some time and jumped when she mentioned to them about her selling it. She made a good profit off her hole. She sold the furniture and made a profit out of that also. Camellia was making sure she had everything when there was a knock at the door. She ran over to the door and opened it. "Good morning Camellia are you ready?" Camellia smiled, "Good morning Carl and yes I'm ready. Could help me with my things?" Carl stepped inside and grabbed a few bags. "Why of course!" Camellia noticed he only had a pack on his back. "Traveling light, brother?" Carl laughed, "Yes." They grabbed their things and walked out the door. There was a cart waiting outside. Camellia and Carl put their things in the back. "Well let's go," Carl said sitting down in the front and grabbing the reins. Camellia sat next to him reading a book.   
  
It was several days before they reached the captain's house. But when the finally reached their destination, Camellia was overwhelmed with joy. "I can't wait brother! Going over the sea! It's like going on a adventure!" Carl smiled and laughed. The captain was very kind. His named was Joe and he talked to them for a while and then gladly took their money moved them on board. "Well time to set sail my friends!" Joe said as he untied his boat. 'Finally I'm going over the sea!' Camellia thought and then quickly went back to her book. 


	4. On the road

**Saruman's Revenge  
By: SpottedTree! Yeah thats...us!  
**  
**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but Salum, Camellia, Laer, and any other characters we decide to throw in that wasn't in Lord of the Rings. BY THE WAY! Everybody has an British accent, this is AFTER THE RING, Bilbo is gay and I need to go pee…so c-ya! AND ENJOY THE FIC!  
**   
On the road**  
Sarumans Revenge **  
  
** ~~~~~~~ **  
  
Camellia tugged on Laer's cloak. "Why must we go again? I kinda forgot..." Laer sighed and, not raising her voice, she replied, "I told you: I have a feeling they're not going to be able to take what Salum dishes out at them. He's seen them with us, you know. He's already after you because of me. Now he'll be after them. They've never faced him before, so I want to make sure they can take care of themselves before we leave them on their own." Camellia nodded, and looked back at Frodo. Laer smiled, and said, "Cam, if you're going to keep looking at him, why don't you introduce yourself properly at the campfire tonight?" Camellia blushed, and looked down. Laer just laughed. "Do you think he'll talk to me?" Camellia whispered to Laer. "Does my hair look okay? Do you think him and me will have a chance? Oh yes...I have a plan...I can almost taste it!" Laer grinned, trying not to laugh, but she failed. "Oh Cam! Don't worry about it! I'm not really sure what he'll say, since I don't know him, but hey, you never know unless you try!" Camellia looked down, "I guess you're right..." Camellia looked at the strangers. One was an Elf, and one appeared to be a wizard, judging by his big pointy hat and his staff. And the other Camellia thought to be a hobbit, just like her. 'Cool another hobbit' Camellia thought. Camellia was bored and she sighed. To pass the time she picked up rocks that looked interesting to her. Whenever she found a rock she liked she'd pick it up and held it till she found one that was better than the one she already had. Laer was busy looking at the strangers, but her eyes mostly rested on the fair Elf. She found him quite intriguing, being half-Elf herself. Legolas had noticed her glances. He was quite confused, though. Why? Why was she looking at him like that? Though, he had to admit: she was quite lovely. She wasn't beautiful, when you considered the looks of the Lady Galadriel and the Lady Arwen. However, she had an inner beauty that showed through her rough-looking exterior every once in a while. He looked back at her to find her staring at Camellia, chuckling quietly, a soft smile on her lips. He looked at Camellia, to find the young hobbit picking up rocks, and then tossing them for prettier ones. He smiled as well, and calmed Arod down, who was wanting to go at a faster pace. "Oh wow!" Camellia said picking up a greenish-gray-looking stone. Camellia took the one she already had in her hand and tossed it over her shoulder. Suddenly someone cried out, "OW!"   
  
The company turned their heads to see what was the commotion, only to fined Frodo lying on the ground and with a big bump on his forehead. "Can someone please help me?" Frodo yelled, and Camellia dropped everything and came running towards him. "Oh my! Did I hit you?" Camellia cried. Frodo didn't have to answer; the rock was lying close by him. "Oh my...I'm so sorry!" Camellia spotted the big bump and put her hand over it. "You fool! Why were you throwing rocks in the first place?!" Gandalf said feeling rather annoyed. "Camellia!" Laer said laughing, but feeling a little embarrassed. "You should be more careful!" "Oh sorry! Here..." Camellia said taking her cold-water canteen and placing it on Frodo's bump. Frodo looked at Camellia and noticed her bright green eyes. "Your eyes..." Frodo said still staring at her eyes, "they're beautiful." Camellia looked at Frodo and blushed a bright red. "Oh thank you," Camellia said. Laer smiled at Frodo and Camellia. "Aw how cute!" Laer notice a smile on Gandalf and Legolas' face. Frodo placed his hand on his bump. "I think the swelling gone down a bit...thank you...what is your name by the way?" Frodo said taking Camellia's hand that she was offering him. Camellia pulled Frodo up and replied to his question. "My name is Camellia Loamsdown, of Hobbiton." Camellia did a polite curtsy and asked, "And may I ask, what your name is?" Frodo grinned and bowed. "My name is Frodo Baggins, also of Hobbiton." Camellia laughed. "How pleasant it is to have another hobbit from Hobbiton!" Before Frodo could reply Gandalf interrupted the hobbits' mini conversation. "Come now Frodo. It's almost dark, and we need to get as close to the village as possible, so we don't have as far to ride." Gandalf placed Frodo back on his horse and everybody, save Camellia continued walking. Laer looked over her shoulder. "Camellia! Let's go!" Camellia picked up the rock that hit Frodo and started talking to it. "Curse you stone! Why did you have to hurt poor Frodo!" said Camellia, almost hissing. Then she threw the stone down the hill that the company was walking on. "Camellia!" Laer said, not understanding what was the delay. "Were gonna be left behind!" Camellia turned her head. "I'm coming..." Camellia turned her head back to the stone and watched it fall. 'All alone and without a friend...' Camellia thought. "Poor old stone! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" Camellia yelled. She jumped down the hill after the stone. Camellia ran down the hill but she was going way to fast and tripped and came falling down the hill. Laer saw Camellia jump down the hill and ran to where she saw Camellia last. Laer looked down the hill searching for Camellia. "CAMELLIA!" she yelled when she spotted her. She ran down the hill, NOT tripping and she ran over to where Camellia now lay. Camellia, now clutching the stone her hand, sat up. "Ow, I think my ankle got twisted or something of that sort," she said brushing the dirt off her dress and then showing Laer her ankle. "Is it bad?" Laer, examining her ankle, let out a sigh. "Not really. Just keep off of it a day and you'll be fine! Thank goodness it's not broken or twisted badly! What did you think you were doing?!" Camellia showed Laer the stone she had in her hand. "Mr. Stone...he fell and he has no friends..." Laer stared at the stone. "Mr....Stone? I think the fall has messed with your brain..." she said, laughing. "By the way, don't ever do that again!" She picked up Camellia and began heading back up the hill when Legolas came running to the edge. "Are you okay?" Legolas said with worry written all over his face. Laer looked up at him, his hair was blowing in the wind. She smiled. "Yes I am, but poor Camellia has a twisted ankle. It is minor, and it will heal in a day. Maybe even less..." Laer grabbed Legolas' hand that he offered her and he pulled her up to the road. Gandalf walked over to Legolas. "Is she alright?" he asked looking, at Legolas, then Camellia. Camellia looked back at Gandalf. "Hullo!" Camellia said with a smile, trying to look innocent. Legolas nodded his head. "Yes but she has a twisted ankle, but not to worry: it is minor." Gandalf patted Camellia on the head and said. "Be more careful next time, but until then, you get to ride with Legolas on Arod. You mustn't walk on your ankle!" Legolas turned to Laer. "Will you allow Camellia to ride with me?" Laer thought a bit. "Well...yes but I want to walk along your side and keep an eye on her." Legolas climbed on his horse and Laer handed Camellia to Legolas. "There we go," said Legolas, placing Camellia infront of him. Laer stood beside Camellia, looked at her, and said, "are you alright Camellia?" Camellia yawned. "Yeah I'm okay. My ankle hurts a bit though."   
  
The company walked for quite some time when Gandalf stopped his horse. "I think it is time to set up camp. The sun is setting and I am very weary," he said, climbing off his horse and helping Frodo get off as well. "Laer I found a name for my stone." Camellia said looking at her stone. Laer looked at her and then her stone. "What?" Laer asked helping Camellia down from Arod. "I named him...MR. STONE!"   
  
~~~~TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!~~~~~~~ Tree: Hey WAZZZUP! Did you like that? Well if you don't you should have! Anywho please write Spotts and I a review! 


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but Salum, Camellia, Laer, and any other characters we decide to throw in that wasn't in Lord of the Rings. Please don't sue us if you find this offensive. On with the fic!!  
  
~SpottedTree  
  
Saruman's Revenge  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
They set up camp, having the girls sleep in one tent, the guys in another. As soon as everything was set up, Laer promptly set herself against one of the great trees of the forest. It was nighttime out, and she'd set herself next to one of the trees slightly in the shadows. Legolas, Gandalf, and Frodo stared at Laer as she settled herself next to the tree. Camellia just went on as if this were a normal thing. The boys suddenly saw Laer go rigid, her eyes seemingly staring at nothing. Legolas started toward her but Camellia's voice stopped him: "Don't worry about her."  
  
"What?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"Laer does this thing on a nightly basis," Camellia said, while cooking supper. When she noticed the guys staring at her in confusion, she continued. "It's her way of learning things from far and wide. She says it's her way of slipping away from reality for a while. She took me with her once. Boy, was it ever -BORING-!! Yeesh!!! I mean, trees can talk forever about absolutely nothing!!" Camellia noticed them staring at her in shock. "What?"  
  
Legolas and Gandalf looked at Camellia, then at each other, then at Laer, and back to each other again. They suddenly heard muffled sounds, and looked to Laer.  
  
She had tears streaming down her face, and she was shaking. She still had the faraway look in her eyes, though. She suddenly cried out and fell forward, her hands helping to catch her fall. She clasped her hand to her mouth, and quickly got up, running into the forest. Even the hobbits could faintly hear her retching.  
  
"Laer," Camellia uttered softly, sympathy in her voice.  
  
Legolas looked at Camellia for a moment, before heading in the direction Laer went.  
  
~~~  
  
He found her on her hands and knees near a stream, crying and throwing up the contents of her stomach. He reached a hand towards her shoulder. "Laer," he said softly.  
  
She gasped and stood up quickly, turning to face him.  
  
Looking into her eyes, Legolas could tell something was wrong. Her eyes had a frightened look about them. She suddenly shut her eyes tight and leaned towards him. He caught her, and held her petite frame to him. They stood there for many moments, him just holding her, her crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright, now?" Legolas asked, when her crying had subsided.  
  
Laer nodded, and stepped back from his shoulder. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I was never properly introduced to you, Master Elf."  
  
Legolas smiled warmly. "My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood."  
  
Laer smiled back. "I am Laer, of the Elves of Fangorn."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened. "Fangorn?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Laer's smile widened. "Yes, one of the hidden tribes."  
  
Legolas just shook his head. "I've never known there were Elves in Fangorn…"  
  
Laer just smiled. "Well, we'd better head back to camp. Cam might start worrying about me."  
  
Legolas nodded. He turned around, and, taking Laer's arm because she was still a little shaky, headed back towards camp.  
  
~~~  
  
Camellia and Frodo were sitting next to each other eating supper, when Laer and Legolas came back. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely, and Gandalf was just sitting across from them, looking amused by the two hobbits.  
  
"Laer!!" Camellia exclaimed, running as best she could with her sprained ankle towards the two elves from her position next to Frodo. "Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
Laer smiled. "I'm ok, Cam. Just a bad vision, is all."  
  
Camellia looked into Laer's eyes, almost unbelieving. "You were throwing up," she stated.  
  
Laer looked down. "Cam, do you still have it?" she asked, looking straight into Camellia's eyes.  
  
Camellia stared at Laer for a moment, before answering: "Yes, I still have it. Why?"  
  
Laer just shook her head. "No reason… I… I'll explain later. Just keep it safe."  
  
Camellia nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Camellia lay awake in the tent. She couldn't fall asleep. She was confused as to why Laer had asked her about it, earlier. She hardly ever even mentioned it. Laer suddenly entered the tent and sat down cross-legged on her bedroll.  
  
"I still have it," Camellia said, sitting up.  
  
Laer nodded, and smiled slightly. "Good," she said softly.  
  
Camellia reached into her rucksack and took out a large jade marble stone. She then took out "Mr. Stone," and set it by the marble. "Mr. Stone" looked similar to the jade one. Both were spheres, but Mr. Stone was a grayish color, while the jade marble was… well, jade green. "There's some sort of resemblance between the two of them," she said.  
  
Laer nodded. "Yes, and there's a third one."  
  
Camellia looked up suddenly at Laer. "A third one?" This was interesting.  
  
Laer sighed and nodded. "Yes, a third one. However, this one will be the hardest to get. We'll need to get it as soon as possible, because Salum's looking for it, as well."  
  
Camellia nodded. "Do any of the others know about these stones?"  
  
Laer shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But, they might."  
  
Camellia nodded again. "Will the third stone be in the village?"  
  
"No," Laer answered. She sighed. "We'd better get to sleep. We still have about twenty miles until the village."  
  
Camellia nodded, and put the two stones back into her rucksack. She then promptly fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
It was early morning when the group started towards the village. Camellia was still riding in front of Legolas on Arod, with Frodo and Gandalf on Shadowfax. Laer walked beside Legolas and Camellia, listening now and then to Camellia's idle chatter, and paying attention to her surroundings. They had been traveling for quite some time now, and had made some good progress when Laer suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.  
  
"Do you guys smell smoke?" she asked.  
  
Legolas, too, sniffed the air. "Now that you mention it, I do."  
  
Laer stood still for a minute. They were only about two miles from the nearest… village… Her eyes widened. "The village!!" she exclaimed, and without waiting for the others to say anything, she immediately started running towards the village.  
  
"Laer!! Wait!!!" Legolas and Camellia yelled at the same time.  
  
Arod and Shadowfax started running as fast as they could to catch up with Laer. Shadowfax kept the same pace as Arod, so as not to leave him behind. However, even at their fastest gallop, the two horses could not quite keep up with the female elf before them. And suddenly, before their eyes, she vanished.  
  
"Keep going!" Camellia shouted before they could stop their horses.  
  
When the group got to the village, they saw that, indeed, it was on fire. They saw the figure of Laer in the smoke of a stable on fire, letting a horse free from the flames. They then saw the most peculiar thing: Laer stopped in the midst of the flames and smoke. She just stood there. Then she looked up and around. The four of them then saw the most astonishing thing of all: the trees were carrying pails of water and dousing the flames of the massive fire. The four of them just stood in astonishment, and saw Laer suddenly run further into the village.  
  
"Laer!!" Camellia yelled, trying to stop her companion. However, her tiny voice was drowned out by the action around her.  
  
Legolas and Gandalf urged their horses on, trying to stay out of the way of the trees' efforts. When they found Laer, she was facing off against the peculiar wizard they'd met the day before.  
  
"Salum!" Camellia gasped, her eyes widening.  
  
No words were spoken between Laer and the wizard. However, they sprung towards each other at the same time, Salum's staff already out and coming down towards Laer, with Laer rolling away just in time. She backflipped and landed a few feet from her adversary. She reached under her cloak and produced two short sticks, and twisted them together, creating her own staff.  
  
Gandalf gasped, as his and Legolas's eyes widened in shock. Frodo and Camellia just looked on in awe. Camellia had been traveling with Laer for awhile, now, but she had never seen Laer use her staff.  
  
Laer twirled her staff in her fingers, watching Salum. She was aware of the fact that the others had arrived, however she had placed her full attention on Salum. She glared at him while he just smirked back at her. He threw a flame spell at her, which she blocked with a shield, and threw one of ice back at him. While he was busy deflecting her ice spell, she suddenly jumped at him, using her staff as a physical weapon. He was unprepared for the physical attack, and let his shield down too soon. He grunted with pain as he fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.  
  
"Tell me, Salum: Why did you burn this village?" Laer asked as she landed from her back flip over his prone body.  
  
Gasping for breath, Salum answered: "Because I knew this was where you'd come next, my love."  
  
Laer just glared even harder at the downed wizard. She quickly chanted a lightning spell and threw it at him. He screamed in agony, and fell silent when the spell was over. He then got up, and turned to face Laer and the others standing in the background. Laer tightened her grip on her staff, ready for anything.  
  
He smirked evilly, and then disappeared.  
  
"Laer!" Camellia's voice sounded behind her.  
  
Laer turned to see Camellia running as fast as her ankle would allow her. She smiled and caught the hobbit in a hug.  
  
"That was so cool, Laer!!" Camellia squealed.  
  
Laer just laughed.  
  
"You're… a wizard…" Gandalf stated, in a state of half-shock.  
  
Laer nodded. "Yes, I am."  
  
~~~  
  
It was night, and the group was camped just outside the burned village. Gandalf and Legolas were chatting quietly, with Frodo giving his input every now and then. Laer and Camellia were sitting across from them on the opposite side of the fire, with Laer teaching Camellia Elvish.  
  
The guys stopped their conversation and looked at the two girls. Laer was teaching Camellia some simple phrases. She stopped when she felt their eyes on her. When she looked at them, she found Legolas and Gandalf studying her, and Frodo staring at the cooking food.  
  
Camellia, sensing the tension between the two older males, and her female companion, joined Frodo at the pot of stew, and attempted to finish cooking supper.  
  
"May we have a word with you, milady?" Gandalf asked, looking at Laer.  
  
Laer nodded, and followed the Elf prince and the white wizard into the woods a little ways from camp.  
  
"Now, would you please explain just who the Hell is this Salum wizard person?" Legolas asked.  
  
Laer took a deep breath. "Salum is a powerful wizard. He is the cousin of Saruman, and he has lusted after me for quite some time, now. He is also after Camellia, because she wields something of great power that is one of the few things that can destroy him. Salum is very deadly, and now that he knows you're with Camellia and myself, he'll be after you too. I suggest you start watching your backs a bit more."  
  
Legolas and Gandalf were staring at Laer in shock.  
  
"How long has he been after you?" Gandalf asked, the first to recover from his shock.  
  
"Um, about…." Laer stopped to count in her head. "About two years now, I'd say."  
  
Legolas stared at the girl before him. She had a strength about her that was incomparable, yet she still had an inner innocence about her that made her seem like a child. Though, he supposed she still was, judging by the way she acted around Camellia. Motherly, yet at the same time childish. And here she was, being chased after by a crazed wizard. Related to Saruman, of all wizards. He suddenly admired her very much.  
  
"Laer, guys, supper's ready," Camellia's voice sounded.  
  
"We're coming, Cam," Laer answered. She then looked at Legolas and Gandalf. "Anything else?"  
  
Legolas and Gandalf shook their heads, and headed back to camp.  
  
Laer followed, her stomach grumbling.  
  
Legolas turned around, hearing her stomach. Laer smiled and blushed. Legolas smiled back and took her hand, pulling her up to where he and Gandalf were. Together, the three of them went back to camp, where Frodo and Camellia were staring at the stew hungrily.  
  
"Let's eat!!" they shouted in unison once the three were sitting down. The others laughed.  
  
Camellia looked at Gandalf and Legolas. Since she didn't know their names, she asked, "So, who are you guys, exactly?"  
  
Gandalf took a moment to answer her question. "I am Gandalf the White, and this is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."  
  
Camellia nodded. "Ok." She then resumed eating.  
  
~~~  
  
After supper, the five companions sat around the fire, just talking and sharing stories. When Laer was about to head to her tent, she came across Frodo and Camellia, who had fallen asleep together near the fire. She smiled softly, and covered them both up with a blanket, and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review this chapter. Reviews make me feel loved. And don't forget to check out Tree's fic Smokin' Pipeweed with Frodo and other Adventures. It kicks ass, man!! It kicks ass!  
  
~SpottedTree 


	6. Capture

Saruman's RevengeBR  
  
By: SpottedTree! Yeah that's...us!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything but Salum, Camellia, Laer, and any other characters we decide to throw in that wasn't in Lord of the Rings. BY THE WAY! Everybody has an British accent, this is AFTER THE RING, Bilbo is gay and I need to go pee…so c-ya! AND ENJOY THE FIC!  
  
Saruman's Revenge  
  
Chapter 4 of "Saruman's Revenge"BR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laer yawned when she awoke. She looked around her tent for Camellia. She thought she would be next to her. She frowned and peeked out of her tent. She saw Frodo and Camellia cooking breakfast together. She also saw Legolas and Gandalf sitting on a log chatting. Laer walked over to the group.  
  
"Good morning. Breakfast smells good!!" said Laer walking towards the group.  
  
Camellia and Frodo looked up from their cooking; both were beaming with pride.  
  
"It does! Camellia said it was her breakfast special!" Said Legolas smiling.  
  
Laer looked at Camellia puzzled, never hearing of this 'Breakfast special' before.  
  
Camellia looked up.  
  
"Legolas and I have been getting more aquatinted! I told him a was a good cook!"  
  
"I asked her if she wouldn't mind cooking something for us." Said Legolas.  
  
"And she agreed to!" Added Frodo.  
  
Laer smiled and sat down next to Legolas. Gandalf just sat there staring at the fire, smoking some pipeweed.  
  
Laer suddenly sat rigid. Her eyes went blank, staring at something no one else could see. She started muttering over and over something in Elvish, which only Legolas and Gandalf could understand. However, what she said didn't make much sense to the two of them:  
  
"Through the forest to the small hole in the ground.  
  
Only one of pure heart and soul may take it and wield its power.  
  
The stone, the stone; the stone of fire!"  
  
Laer suddenly came out of her trance, crying out Camellia's name. She was pale by now, and gasping for breath.  
  
Legolas and Gandalf stared at her in bewilderment, with Frodo looking on in shock and Camellia in concern. She ran to Laer's side, shaking her. "Laer, what is it? What'd you see??" she asked, while trying to calm her down.  
  
Laer looked up into Camellia's face. "He's trying to find it... he's  
  
trying to find the stone... we need to get there first..."  
  
Camellia looked up towards Legolas in confusion and concern. Legolas bent down and picked Laer up off the ground, sitting her next to him on the log and putting his arm around her shaking form, while Gandalf just looked at the small elf.  
  
Camellia and Frodo went back to cooking breakfast, with Camellia looking up ever so often at Laer.  
  
Gandalf studied Laer for quite some time before he finally stood up and cleared his throat. "May I have a word with you, Lady Elf?" he asked, placing his pipe down.  
  
Laer looked up at the wizard in surprise. "Yes you may…what for? Is there anything wrong?" she replied.  
  
"No Lady Elf, there isn't, but I'd like to speak a word with you," he answered back. He turned to Legolas. "Legolas I want you to be there with me, along with Frodo. I believe we've found what were looking for."  
  
"Gandalf, you mean The Wizard?" Legolas said looking at Laer.  
  
Gandalf nodded his head.  
  
"Yes Legolas, she fits the profile perfectly, save that she's a female," Gandalf replied.  
  
Laer looked at Legolas and Gandalf in confusion. "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" asked Laer.  
  
"Well…we heard of a powerful wizard, known to converse with trees," Legolas answered, "and we have been searching for you for awhile. And we need your help for our mission."  
  
"B-but why me?" Laer stammered, still not fully understanding why they wanted her and why they were searching for her.  
  
"I think it's best if we discuss this somewhere else," Gandalf said, glancing at Camellia, who was totally unaware of what was going on.  
  
Laer noticed Gandalf's glance and looked at Camellia.  
  
"Frodo could you come here?" Gandalf said.  
  
Frodo stood up and walked over to him. Camellia followed Frodo with her eyes, wondering what was up.  
  
"I want you to be with me; we have found our wizard!" Gandalf exclaimed.  
  
Frodo looked up at Laer. "You're the wizard! We heard you were powerful; I imagined an old man, much like Gandalf, but…you're a woman and a young one too!"  
  
Laer blushed slightly, but she didn't know what to make of the whole thing. Camellia left her 'Breakfast Special' and joined Laer. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I really don't know Cam," Laer said shrugging her shoulders a bit, "they need me for some mission of theirs and-" Laer what cut off my Gandalf's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Camellia but this business is private. We need to speak to Laer alone. This is her business, and it will stay that way." aid Gandalf as Laer shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Gandalf, but Camellia is both my comrade and my best friend! If she is to travel with me she must know my business as well," Laer said, feeling a bit mad.  
  
Camellia felt like she was just in the way. And to please Gandalf she pretended to not care. "Oh that's alright Laer!" she said chuckling a bit, "I don't mind. Those kinds of talks are always boring! I'll just wait for you okay!"  
  
Laer looked at Camellia, her eyes filled with pity. "Are you sure?" Laer asked, almost pleading for Camellia to join her.  
  
Camellia nodded her head and smiled. "Yes! Now you go and have your talk! I'll just wander around!" she replied, her voice a little bit higher to show that she didn't mind.  
  
"Well…alright but I wish you'd come," Laer stated and then sighed. "Don't go too far Camellia! Salum might be around here!"  
  
Camellia nodded and went back to her breakfast.  
  
Frodo felt kind of bad for leaving Camellia out. Gandalf, Laer, Legolas and Frodo stepped into Gandalf large tent that he shared with Legolas and Frodo. Legolas tied the curtain up and then Camellia was left all alone.  
  
"Oh well," she sighed. She stood up and began wandering around the heavily wooded area.  
  
Finally she came to a small river and rolled up her petticoats and stuck her feet in the cold water. She took our Mr. Stone from a pocket in her apron. Camellia sang a song while she casually tossed Mr. Stone up and then catching him. (She did this repeatedly)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Gandalf lit his pipe and began to speak. "Now, Lady Elf, I-" but he was cut off.  
  
"Please," Laer said, "just call me Laer."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "You see, I have heard of your deeds from other parts of this land, and I have wondered as to how you have done such things. Granted, I didn't know you were a female, and the fact that you're an elf certainly helps to understand better, as well…"  
  
Laer sat still with a confused expression on her face, letting the wizard's words sink in. "What deeds, exactly, are you talking about, Master Wizard?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "Please, call me Gandalf. And as for the deeds, well, how about we start with the whole talking with trees, bit, hm?"  
  
Laer stared at Gandalf without emotion, trying to decide how to answer his inquisition.  
  
Gandalf, noticing her hesitation, asked, "How do you do it? How do you converse with trees and where did you learn this art?"  
  
Laer looked at him in surprise. "Art? Conversing with trees, well, it's not really an art, sir. It's just something I do, really. I don't know how I do it, but I do. I just let my mind clear, and a tree enters my mind, telling me stories. Sometimes, though, more than one enters, and then… well, I think I faint or something…"  
  
Legolas looked at Laer in interest. This lady was surprising him more and more each day. "What about your visions, milady?"  
  
Laer looked at him. "My visions come when a tree feels it has something I need to know and can't wait for me to clear my mind. Then, it just barrages me with images. Sometimes, it's quite painful."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "It must be. But, how did you learn you could converse with trees?"  
  
Laer's eyes suddenly took a painful expression. Gandalf and Legolas didn't fail to notice it.  
  
"That is a story I'd rather not tell you right now," she answered in a quiet voice.  
  
Gandalf and Legolas were taken aback. They had not anticipated that this lovely creature had a sad past.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Camellia looked down at her feet moving in the water. She felt something was looking at her. She looked up and saw a figure some distance away. She stopped throwing the rock and laid it on her lap.  
  
"Mr. Stone…is that Salum?" She whispered to the stone, still keeping her eyes on the figure. The figure stood there looking at her and then he began to walk towards her. She stood up alarmed.  
  
"Hey you!" The figure shouted, which Camellia realized it was, indeed, Salum.  
  
Camellia stood up, dropping Mr. Stone. She must tell Laer and the others, but camp was far away. Camellia, angry with herself for not listening to Laer to stay close to camp, started running towards the camp. And at once Salum chased after her.  
  
"Mr. Stone…I hope we make it in time!" Said Camellia reaching into her apron pocket. Mr. Stone wasn't there. Camellia franticly searched the pocket and her body, but Mr. Stone was no where to be found. Camellia realized he was at the river still. 'He must fell of my lap when I stood up!' Camellia thought.  
  
Salum was close behind her when Camellia stopped and ran the other direction passing Salum. Salum stopped and looked at Camellia and began chasing her again.  
  
"Mr. Stone!" Camellia cried out as she reached the river and grabbed Mr. Stone and quickly put it in her apron pocket. Mr. Stone was both valuable and dear to Camellia. If Laer found out she lost it or someone took it, she would be in an uproar!  
  
"Got you!" Salum said as he embraced Camellia, "you thought you could get away!" Camellia struggled to get free.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Said Camellia elbowing Salum in his side, making him drop her. Camellia fell and didn't hesitate to run.  
  
"Curse you!" Salum said chasing her. Camellia continued running wishing she would have joined Laer. Salum took out his bow. It was difficult to catch up with her so he decided to slow he down or better yet stop her completely by hitting her with a poisoned arrow.  
  
Salum fired an arrow at Camellia, which missed her. He stood still and shot at her for awhile until finally he got her in shoulder.  
  
"Uh!" Camellia cried out as she the arrow struck her right shoulder. She fell down on the ground. Mr. Stone rolled out of the sallow pocket.  
  
Salum walked over to Camellia and stood infront of her.  
  
"I hope your happy bitch!" Salum hissed, "making me run like that! Curse you! I hope you die like those people in the village I burned!"  
  
Camellia winced; the pain was unbearable. She felt her shoulder go numb.  
  
"Curse…you…Salum" Said Camellia through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'd save my breath if I were you! Those aren't ordinary arrows I've shot you with! They're poisoned my dear!" Salum said looking down at her. Her right shoulder stained with blood.  
  
"I knew it was you when I saw you! You belong to that half wizard Laer! Curse her and curse you!" Said Salum, "oh…what do you have here?" He said eyeing Mr. Stone. He picked it up and immediately Camellia freaked out.  
  
"MR. STONE!" Cried Camellia.  
  
Salum looked at the pretty blue-gray stone and then at Camellia.  
  
"Mr. Stone is it called? Hm…interesting, I think I'll keep Mr. Stone." He said casually.  
  
"NO! MR. STONE! LEAVE IT BE!" Camellia shouted, she struggled to stand up, but she did holding her shoulder. "He's mine! Give Mr. Stone to me!" Camellia walked towards Salum, with her left arm reaching for The Stone.  
  
"No! It is mine!" Salum shouted as he stepped back.  
  
"Mr.…Stone…no…" Camellia mumbled and then fell on the ground. She fainted from the poison. Salum looked at her, deciding to leave her there or to take her prisoner. After a minute his mind is made up. He decides to leave her there to die.  
  
"I know you'll be waiting for me, my love." Said Salum walking to the camp which was not close by. 


	7. Escape and Freedom

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but Camellia, Laer, and Salum, and any other characters we deicide to put into this fic that don't belong in Lord of the Rings. ^ ^ So, please don't sue… And one more thing: Laer will do a lot of thought speaking, like Galadriel did in Lothlorien. So…  
  
'…' means thoughts or thought-speech  
  
"…" means regular speech  
  
Sorry for the confusion and difficulty!!  
  
~SpottedTree  
  
Saruman's Revenge: Chapter 5  
  
By SpottedTree  
  
  
  
Laer suddenly bolted from her seat. She looked in the direction Camellia had gone. Her eyes widened. "No!!" she gasped, and ran out of the tent.  
  
Legolas, Frodo, and Gandalf looked at each other, then ran out after her.  
  
'Camellia!' Laer thought, her heart racing with fear. She kept running, her pace never slowing until she reached Camellia's prone body. "Camellia!!" she cried. She turned around quickly after she heard a twig snap. She came face to face with Salum, and gasped, her eyes widening.  
  
Salum smiled cruelly, he hadn't had to go far to find Laer. In fact, she came right to him. Lucky for him, the brat was so close to his lovely elf, or he'd have to deal with their other companions. He pointed his staff at Laer, and chanted a spell, sending Laer into a deep sleep.  
  
'Legolas,…' was Laer's last conscious thought.  
  
'… Save Camellia…'  
  
Laer opened her eyes. She found herself in the most unusual of places: a crystal chamber. She sat up and took in her surroundings. Outside the crystal chamber, she saw a dimly lit room, with torches on the walls, and candles in small crevices in the walls. The crystal chamber was just tall enough for her to stand up in, and as she did, she realized she was wearing an opaque-colored dress, that dragged on the floor, and changed colors as she moved. She wasn't too fond of this outfit, as she wasn't used to it, seeing as how she usually wore a green tunic over brown pants, and of course, her dark gray cloak. Her hair was up in a half bun, with the rest of it hanging down her back. That was another thing she was surprised about: her hair was the length most female elves preferred: way past her butt. She normally liked to keep it just past her shoulder blades, as she spent most of her time in the forest. She caught a dim reflection of herself in the crystal, and found that her eyes and cheeks were rosier, due to some eye and make-up, and her lips were covered in a form of lip-gloss. She was shocked to say the least. Her eyes widened. Where was Camellia?? She suddenly remembered her companion, and felt momentarily panicked. She started banging on the sides of the crystal chamber, trying to break out. This continued for several minutes when, realizing what she was doing, she sank down to her knees, tears streaming down her face.  
  
When she regained her composure, she clasped her hands together, and channeled her energy, a bright light surrounding her.  
  
Salum was quite pleased with himself. He'd managed to capture Laer again, and he'd thrown that brat Camellia into some closet, having sedated her so she'd cause no trouble. He was even more pleased, because Laer was to become his bride. She'd also be his prophet for those in need. He admitted to himself that all this would be against her will, but it was worth it. He didn't consider himself a bad person; he just felt he should get what he wanted. People would start coming to his beautiful Laer tomorrow, but now he needed to fill her in on what she was to do. He smirked evilly as he made his way to Laer's chamber.  
  
The light around Laer faded. She sighed, not very comforted by the information she'd gathered. She'd found Camellia's whereabouts, but when she didn't respond, Laer got worried. Prying a bit further, she found Camellia had been drugged, and was currently asleep in a closet. Laer was relieved Camellia was safe, but then another worry came to her: where were the others?  
  
Salum then entered the room. Laer wrinkled her nose and her lip curled in disgust at the sight of her captor.  
  
Salum smirked. "Don't look so happy to see me, my little flower."  
  
Laer looked even more. "Hmph. What the Hell did you do to Camellia?!"  
  
Salum's smirk widened. "Why, I just want you to be my bride, that's all," he answered, ignoring her question and just telling her why he'd brought her here.  
  
Laer glared. "Yeah right. There's something else. What is it?"  
  
Salum was pleased. Yes, she'd be a perfect Prophet. "Well…"  
  
Legolas got there right as Salum disappeared with Camellia and Laer. "NO!!"  
  
Gandalf and Frodo arrived soon after. "CAMELLIA!!!!!!" Frodo cried.  
  
Legolas turned to Gandalf. "We need to get them out of there."  
  
"Yes, but the question is where are they?" Gandalf replied.  
  
Legolas looked down. "Maybe…"  
  
Gandalf smiled and nodded. "Yes, we'll have to combine our efforts. With the two of us, it should be easy to track Laer. If we're lucky, she'll know where Camellia is, as well." He looked around the forest they were standing in. "Well, we'd better get back to camp, then. We'll need to pack everything up so we can leave as soon as possible."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Yes, but we don't even know what direction we need to take, and where the next village is. We've been following Laer, she knows this forest the best."  
  
Gandalf then smiled cheerfully. "Well, we'll just have to make due. Besides, you're a Wood Elf, are you not?"  
  
Legolas laughed a little. "Yes, I suppose I am…"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?? I DON'T THINK SO!!" Laer yelled. Her, be a Prophet? No way.  
  
Salum smiled cruelly. "Of course! You'll be perfect!!"  
  
Laer glared at him, the anger flashing in her eyes like fire and lightening as she hissed, "And just how, pray tell, am I perfect for this??" She was really beginning to hate this crystal chamber she was trapped in, as it was keeping her from charging at Salum, and killing him right then and there.  
  
Salum's smile widened even more. "Why, because of your lineage, of course."  
  
Laer glared even harder.  
  
Salum continued on, pacing around the room now. "Why, the fact that you are an elf, and a very lovely and talented one, and that you are a wizard makes you the perfect prophet."  
  
Laer just glared and stayed silent.  
  
Salum took her silence as admission, and left the room.  
  
Once he'd gone, Laer fell to the bottom of the chamber, her eyes full of sorrow. She was worried about the others, especially Camellia. She closed her eyes, trying to mentally prepare herself for the hell-hole of a life she'd unwillingly accepted, as she had no choice in the matter anyway.  
  
It wasn't until two days later when Legolas, Gandalf and Frodo made it to the village. The first thing they noticed was the flyer telling of a prophet.  
  
"Looks to be something we should check out, Legolas," Gandalf said as the two of them and Frodo read over the paper.  
  
Legolas nodded, deep in thought. 'Strange… something's… calling…' he thought. He looked towards a temple. "Gandalf, I think we should check out that temple."  
  
Gandalf turned to where Legolas was looking. He, too, felt something calling to him from that place.  
  
"Camellia," Frodo sighed. He was worried about her, and missed her terribly.  
  
Gandalf and Legolas turned to him. They looked to each other, nodded, then turned back to Frodo.  
  
"Let's go," Legolas said. Gandalf and Frodo nodded, and the three of them took off towards the temple.  
  
In order to gain entrance to the temple, the three men had to use disguises, so they hid their faces behind their cloaks from Lothlorien. They were now awaiting their turn to see the prophet in a line, with Legolas in front.  
  
"Alright, sir, it's your turn," the door warden said to Legolas.  
  
"Please, sir, I must have my younger brother and father come with me to see the prophet," Legolas said, feigning innocence.  
  
The door warden hesitated, then let out a sigh. "I don't see any harm in it," he said, allowing the three to enter the chamber.  
  
Once inside, and after the door had been closed, they took off the hoods to their cloaks, and bowed before a small crystal chamber. None of them knew quite what to expect when speaking to the prophet, and so stayed silent, kneeling in the middle of the room before the crystal chamber, waiting for the prophet to greet them.  
  
'Legolas, Gandalf, Frodo,' a silvery voice spoke into their minds.  
  
The three of them immediately lifted their heads to see Laer as the prophet, dressed in a beautiful flowing gown, and her hair styled long, her eyes sorrowful, and seemingly lifeless. However, when her mind registered that it really was them, they saw her eyes light up with hope.  
  
'I'm so glad to see the three of you. I was worried about you,' she continued in their minds.  
  
"It was a risk to do that, Laer," Gandalf stated aloud.  
  
Laer nodded, but continued speaking through her mind, instead of her voice, 'Yes, I know, but I figured I'd be able to cover it up, had it not been you.'  
  
"Where's Camellia??" Frodo asked, intensely worried.  
  
This time, Laer sighed aloud. 'She is locked in a closet. I cannot get to her,' she thought to them. 'However, you can.'  
  
"How?" Frodo asked.  
  
Laer smiled softly at him. 'Find a way to stay in the castle until tonight. Legolas should be able to contact me through his mind, and I will direct you to Camellia. However, I will need you to find my belongings, as well. If I ever get out of here, I will need my staff…'  
  
Legolas nodded, Gandalf and Frodo falling suit. Gandalf and Frodo stood up to leave, but Legolas stayed kneeling on the floor. They looked at Legolas inquiringly. Legolas had his eyes closed, and appeared to be concentrating. When they looked up at Laer, they saw that she was in the same position. Gandalf motioned to Frodo to come with him to stand by the door to wait. Frodo nodded, and walked to lean against the wall. When Legolas was done, he stood up, bowed to Laer, and joined Gandalf and Frodo by the door. The three of them took one last glance at Laer, then exited the chamber. Laer sighed once they'd gone, then prepared herself for the next person needing guidance from "The Prophet." She snorted in disgust.  
  
It was after dark when Legolas thought it safe to contact Laer. It wasn't hard, as she was obviously already concentrating on finding him and Camellia.  
  
Through her directions, they found the closet that held Camellia, still drugged. With her, they also found Laer's staff and belongings, along with Mr. Stone. Legolas carefully picked up Camellia, while Gandalf gathered Laer's belongings and the stone, and as quietly as possible, they made their way over the temple walls and into the forest. Once safely inside the forest, they sat down for rest. They'd long since lost contact with Laer, and had to assume she'd be alright on her own. Meanwhile, they'd have to awaken Camellia. This would take some time…  
  
As soon as Salum had entered the chamber, Laer knew trouble was near.  
  
"Are you ready, Laer?" Salum asked, smiling cruelly.  
  
Laer was on her guard immediately. "For what?" she asked harshly.  
  
Salum's smile widened. "Why, for our wedding, of course."  
  
Laer's eyes widened, and her breath caught. Shit… this wasn't good… She needed to get out, and now. She frantically looked about her, but there was no way out. Unless…  
  
Salum disappeared, and then reappeared in front of her – inside the crystal chamber.  
  
Laer instinctively took a step back from him.  
  
Legolas had a bad feeling, a sense of foreboding. Camellia was finally awake, and Frodo was helping her by feeding her and supporting her. Legolas shared his concerns with Gandalf, and the two of them immediately started packing up the gear, and loading the horses. Camellia and Frodo both sensed the urgency in the wizard and the elf, and didn't complain about being rushed. Without a word, the two of them climbed atop Arod with Legolas' help, and sat there, waiting. Gandalf sat astride Shadowfax, and Legolas handed Camellia the pack containing Laer's gear. Camellia took it without word or hesitation. She was worried about Laer. Where was she??  
  
Salum grabbed Laer by the arm, and phased out of the chamber with her. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Laer roughly shoved Salum away from her and began to run from the room. Salum managed to grab hold of her gown, and though it slowed her down, Laer continued running, until she heard a loud –RRRRIIIPPP- and she took off running even harder. She nimbly evaded all the guards and wardens, and made her way outside. She tried to mentally link herself to Legolas, and when she did, she didn't lose her speed.  
  
'Legolas, hurry!! Get out of the forest and head to the nearest village! It's half a night's ride on horse!'  
  
'What about if we don't have a horse??' was Legolas' frantic reply.  
  
Damn… 'Then stay near a tree, and I'll find you. Send the others on horse to the village, though!' and with that, she severed the link between them, and ran to the forest ten feet in front of her. The guards were late in coming, but she could hear them gathering behind her and following.  
  
Legolas was worried about Laer. She sounded rushed, and urgent. That wasn't good. He'd relayed the message to Gandalf, and sent them on ahead to the village. Standing behind a tree trunk, he looked back towards the temple, and saw the most hauntingly beautiful sight: Laer came running down the path, her hair flying behind her, with the moonlight seeming to surround her. When she saw him, she stopped beside him, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas whispered.  
  
Laer shook her head, not answering. She grabbed hold of his hand, and led him deeper into the forest. When they were a good distance from the main path, she looked at him, silently asking if he was ready to run. When he nodded, she did likewise, and took off running in the direction of the village, Legolas beside her. This was going to be a long night…  
  
"Gandalf, where're Laer and Legolas?" Camellia demanded, hands on her hips. She, Frodo, and Gandalf were in an inn, awaiting the arrival of their lost comrades.  
  
Gandalf shook his head, showing he didn't know.  
  
Now Camellia was very worried. 'Laer…' she thought.  
  
Frodo came up and hugged her, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, allowing her to cry.  
  
The door to their room burst open suddenly some minutes later, causing the two hobbits and the old wizard to jump slightly. In burst the two missing elves, both falling onto the beds in exhaustion.  
  
"Laer!" Camellia cried gleefully. She jumped onto the bed Laer had fallen on, and Laer wearily sat up and gathered the hobbit to her, not saying anything, just breathing heavily. She fell asleep this way, sitting up and holding Camellia. When the young hobbit realized her companion had fallen asleep, she gently eased herself from her grip, and lay the elf down onto the bed. She then curled up and fell asleep next to her. Frodo slept next to Legolas, leaving Gandalf to a bed by himself. Thus, the night passed by peacefully.  
  
When Camellia next awoke, she was sitting in front of Legolas on Arod. Looking around, she found that once again, Laer was walking beside the horse. Camellia studied Laer, taking in her youthful beauty and proud gait. When Laer looked up at her, she smiled. Camellia couldn't help smiling back. The journey continued on in silence, except for the short conversation between the two girls.  
  
"Only one more stone to go," Camellia chirped cheerfully.  
  
Laer smiled. "Yes, one more."  
  
At camp that night, no one saw Laer at dinner. No one saw her after dinner, either. Camellia was the one to find her, some time after they'd eaten. She was in a trance, but this time, she'd been in it longer than ever before.  
  
"Laer… Laer…" Legolas said, trying to shake her out of it. Nothing happened. Everyone looked at each other, then back at Laer. Camellia got down and tried to bring Laer back, as well, but with no luck. Each one of the travelers tried their luck, but Laer was not to be brought back to reality. However, something odd happened when all four of them touched Laer. Everything went black…  
  
When they awoke, they found themselves inside a tree. All of them were quite shocked. They started yelling and banging on whatever they found to try and get out.  
  
"Now, there's no need to attack me," a voice told them.  
  
Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. They looked around, but they couldn't figure out where the voice had come from.  
  
"You're the tree, aren't you?" Camellia asked.  
  
"Yes," the tree answered. "The one you're looking for, my friend Laer, is here, but she's chosen to hide for awhile. She said she needed a breather from everything that's happened, and she's sorry that she's hurting you like this."  
  
"Where is she?" Legolas asked, getting a little bit impatient.  
  
"I already told you. She's here. She likes to look at trees' memories. None of us know why, except for the fact that we give her information on what's going on around us. However, currently she is in much pain, and is here for healing. And that is what we are here for: to help and heal her."  
  
"What pain is she in?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Here the tree hesitated.  
  
"You aren't talking about nothing!" Camellia exclaimed.  
  
The tree chuckled. "Yes, I know. I am one of the younger trees, so I do not like to take the time to go on about nonsense. Now, Laer wasn't too keen on my showing you this, but I feel you have the right to know this. I will show you Laer's past. It will help you to understand her better." Without waiting for a reply, the tree went on into Laer's past, showing it like a movie.  
  
The four companions saw a beautiful young elf with blonde hair in a wood, stopping suddenly and staring at a young wizard with brown hair. They then saw what seemed to be some time later, with the elf and the wizard getting married, though the elves surrounding them weren't too happy at the union. After that, they saw a child being born, a young female elf, and then they saw her as she grew up, learning the ways of the forest, and the spells of a wizard. They saw her grow up with no friends but the forest, and seeing the distant respect of those of her village, growing up into the elf they knew today. What the four companions saw next, though, was something they'd never forget: they saw the small village of elves being attacked by Saruman's orcs, and the elves fleeing, with Laer and her family being the last to leave. They saw that as Laer and her family were leaving, her father and mother were cut down, and Laer was taken captive to Saruman. They saw the torture Saruman and his henchmen had put her through, along with the entrance of Salum, and when Laer was taken away just as the Ents had come. As soon as the ship she and Salum were on had docked, Laer had managed to escape and ran away. They saw Laer jump into the trees and use them as her mode of transportation. When she realized that the orcs who'd followed her had finally stopped their search of her, she fell to the ground with a –thud- and fell unconscious. They saw an old man come along the way and find Laer.  
  
"What's this? An Elf? Quite a long ways from your race, aren't you deary?" the old man said. He picked up the unconscious and naked Laer and took her back to his hut. When she awoke, she found herself in the hut, wearing an old shirt, with the old man looking over her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Nandar, and who are you?" the old man replied.  
  
"I am Laer… where am I?"  
  
Nandar smiled kindly. "You are in my hut. You were hurt quite a bit. Mind telling me what happened to you?"  
  
Laer looked down at the bed she was lying in. "I… I'd rather not talk about it…"  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to tell me," Nandar said. "I have some things for you, though. While I was nursing you back to health, I found you reacted strongly to my magic. Now, -"  
  
"You're a wizard??" Laer interrupted, eyes wide with shock.  
  
Nandar smiled. "Yes, I am a wizard. And I'm going to assume that you are, as well, are you not?"  
  
Laer nodded. "I am… but I don't have my staff anymore…"  
  
Nandar looked at her sharply. "Was it broken?"  
  
"No… I honestly don't know what happened to it… It was taken from me," Laer answered.  
  
"Well, then, assuming your staff is still in one piece, I have one for you."  
  
Laer looked at him sharply. "What?"  
  
Nandar smiled. Laer thought his smile was one of the kindest she'd ever seen. "We had a wizard pass away not too long ago… But his staff was never broken for some reason. Perhaps it will work for you…" He shuffled away for a moment, and came back with a few things in his arms. "Now, this staff is very unique, as it can come apart… like this." He showed Laer how the staff twisted together and apart. He handed the staff to Laer, and then took out a bundle of clothes. "They're a male's clothing, but they're the only things I have that'll fit you." Nandar handed Laer a green tunic, brown pants, and a dark gray cloak.  
  
Laer smiled in thanks.  
  
"Now, this pack I give to you so you may carry your things in it," Nandar continued, as he handed Laer a drab green knapsack and some dried fruit, meats, and bread. "I have a feeling you might also need this," and he held up a small bundle of cloth. "I also have a few knives for you, as well as a bow and arrows."  
  
Laer was confused. "How do you have all these things?"  
  
Nandar smiled. "Why, in my younger days, I used to hunt and trade."  
  
"I can't accept these things, then," Laer said.  
  
Nandar shook his head, still smiling. "I insist. I have no use for them. Take them, at the very least to remember me by."  
  
Laer reluctantly took the items. "I really must be going then."  
  
Nandar smiled. "That is why I gave you the gifts." He then got up and left the hut so Laer could dress. He was still standing out there when Laer came out of the hut. He smiled when he saw her, and drew her in for a hug. "Come back to visit me when you can," he said cheerfully as he let her go.  
  
Laer smiled and nodded, then thanked Nandar one more time before she turned and fled through the trees.  
  
"That is the story of Laer's life, at least in a nutshell," the tree said afterwards.  
  
"What about when she met me?" Camellia asked.  
  
"Very well," the tree said, and proceeded on with when Camellia and Laer first met.  
  
"Well, Camellia, here we are! The new world!" a young hobbit said, as the ship they were on came towards land.  
  
"It doesn't look much different than Middle Earth, Carl!" Camellia said.  
  
Carl laughed. "Of course it doesn't! But it's a land of opportunity, and we can start a new life here."  
  
Camellia looked apprehensive. "If you say so…"  
  
After the ship had docked, Carl and Camellia disembarked, ready to start a new life in this new world. Just as Carl had stepped off the loading plank, he was thrown backwards by a blast of light, screaming in pain.  
  
"CARL!!" Camellia cried. The Camellia standing with the others turned her head away, tears streaming down her face, as the Camellia from the past ran to her fellow hobbit, leaning over him, trying to shake him awake. She saw his chest rising, and felt she could still bring him back. She heard some twigs crack, and her head snapped up to see Salum standing there before her, staff raised and aimed at her, surrounded by his orc followers. Her eyes widened in fear.  
  
Before Salum could finish his spell, however, an arrow shot through the air, striking him down. Laer shot from the trees, and landed next to Camellia. She took one look at Carl, shook her head, grabbed Camellia, and shot through the trees again. Camellia was about to cry out again, but Laer, sensing what she was going to do, quickly put her hand over Camellia's mouth. Salum's orcs were trying to follow them, but Laer was so nimble and quick through the trees, it was quite impossible for them to follow. When they were a good distance from the orcs, Laer dropped from the trees, gently setting her precious cargo down.  
  
"Why did you leave my brother there?! He'll be killed!!" Camellia cried.  
  
Laer's eyes widened. "My dear one, he was already dead. I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you."  
  
Camellia cried harder. "You're lying!! I saw his chest rising with breath!! He was alive!!"  
  
Laer gathered the small girl to her, cradling her head in the crook of her neck, trying to soothe her. "Listen, little one, what you saw was only a cheap wizard's trick to lure you into thinking you could save him. Please, put your heart at ease."  
  
Camellia quieted at these words, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Where were you headed?" Laer gently asked.  
  
"I don't know… Carl and I were going to start over here in this new world. We had no place to go," was the answer.  
  
Laer took a deep breath. "Then you will travel with me until we find a place for you to stay."  
  
Camellia pulled back from Laer's embrace. "Really? You'd do that for me?"  
  
Laer smiled, and brushed the tears from Camellia's face. "Yes, but first we must change your clothes." Laer took the pack off her back and rummaged through it until she took out a small bundle of clothes. It was a forest green dress with beige bloomers. Once Camellia had dressed, Laer handed her a white apron with a pocket on the right side of it. Once Camellia and Laer were on their way through the forest, Camellia decided to strike up a conversation with her new traveling companion.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Laer. Who are you?"  
  
Camellia raised her head. "I am Camellia Loamsdown of Hobbiton."  
  
"You're a hobbit?" Laer asked.  
  
"Yup!" Camellia replied, pride evident in her voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Laer said, amusement creeping into her voice.  
  
Camellia just smiled as they continued on in companionable silence.  
  
"And so, the history of Camellia and Laer ends," the tree said.  
  
Legolas was the first one to wake up the next morning. His mind was a jumble of thoughts concerning Laer and last night. When he went to the creek to get some water, he found Laer already there, staring off into space.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked.  
  
She turned around to face him. "Yes," she answered, smiling. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I really didn't intend for you four to learn my life story."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Laer smiled back, and turned back to the creek.  
  
Legolas stepped up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, resting his head on her left shoulder. "You act as if the weight of the world is upon you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine. She closed her eyes as she answered, "Sometimes it feels that way. But I know I have Camellia, and now you guys, to depend on, and that thought lightens the load."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Good, I'm glad." He then released her from his embrace, and bent down to scoop water into his canteen.  
  
Laer was just beginning to mourn the loss of his heat from surrounding her when she suddenly gasped and went into a trance.  
  
"Laer?!" Legolas asked, worried, straightening.  
  
Laer shook her head, coming out of the trance. When she looked up at him, she smiled. "I know where it is!! I know where it is!! Come on!!" She took his hand and pulled him back towards camp. 'The final stone…'  
  
  
  
Whew!! That was long!! That's the longest thing I've ever done in my entire life!! I have to say I'm very proud of this fic, and I'm glad that Tree and I are writing it. I've had the idea for this for so long, it's plagued me, I swear!! Eee!! I love this fic!! Stay tuned for Tree's chapter, coming soon!!  
  
~SpottedTree 


	8. The test

Saruman's Revenge  
  
By: SpottedTree  
  
Disclaimer: Uh I dun owns anything!  
  
  
  
Saruman's Revenge: Chapter 6  
  
Laer ran back to camp, dragging Legolas with her. "Camellia!" she called.  
  
Camellia came out of the tent the two of them were sharing. "What is it?" she asked, looking at the two elves.  
  
Laer smiled. "I know where the third stone is!"  
  
Camellia's eyes lit up. "Really? Where??"  
  
"I can't say aloud, but I can lead us there. It's only a few miles from here," was Laer's reply.  
  
Camellia smiled. "Then let's get going! But…" her stomach rumbled, and she blushed. "Let's eat first."  
  
Laer laughed, and nodded in agreement.  
  
After they'd eaten breakfast, and they'd packed up their gear, the company set off through the woods, with Laer leading the way. They'd gone five miles when Laer stopped. Camellia looked at Laer curiously. Laer pointed, and she and the others followed the direction in which her finger was pointing. There, ten yards away, was a hole in the ground, protected by a tree's arching roots. Legolas, Frodo, and Gandalf dismounted from Arod and Shadowfax and followed Laer and Camellia.  
  
The hole was small, about three feet wide and about four feet deep. As Camellia looked around at the others, she realized that she was the smallest one, therefore she'd be the one to go down.  
  
"Guess I get to be the one to go down, huh?" she asked, smiling slightly.  
  
Laer looked at her sadly, and nodded. "Yeah, guess so. Are you sure you'll be ok?"  
  
Camellia put on a brave smile. "Of course I will, Laer! What do you take me for? Besides, I'll have my knife," and she took out a small, but *lethal* hunting knife, "and Mr. Stone! No one can harm me!" She held up the knife and Mr. Stone.  
  
Laer smiled, and hugged Camellia. "Just be careful, ok?"  
  
Camellia smiled and hugged back. "But of course!"  
  
Frodo came up and hugged her as well. "Don't get yourself, killed, 'k?"  
  
Camellia laughed as she hugged back. "Geez, I'm just going to get a stone! Don't get all emotional on me!!" With that, she pulled back from Frodo, and dropped down into the hole.  
  
When Camellia landed on the ground she looked around. There was a pitch-black tunnel in front of her and by the light that shone from above her head there were only bits of rocks and roots scattered on the ground. Camellia began walking down the dark tunnel; she ran her hand on the sides of the wall so she knew she was going straight and wouldn't lose her way.  
  
Camellia noticed, as her hand ran across the wall that the tunnel branched off into other tunnels, but she kept going straight. She walked for about a half an hour before she saw a tiny speck light as the end of the tunnel. She smiled and began to walk faster towards the tiny speck.  
  
"Hey Mr. Stone I think we're finally getting somewhere!" Camellia said out loud, her voice cheerful, "I can't wait to see the others and get out of this dark hole!"  
  
Unknown to Camellia, someone was following her in the midst of the darkness that surrounded her. As she walked on, the bow on the back of her apron got caught on a root that stuck out of the wall, pulling the bow lose so that her apron hang loosely over her shoulders. "Oh no," Camellia said stopping, her hands grabbed the strings and tie them tightly into another bow. She began to walk when a hand reached out from the darkness and covered her mouth, pulling her into another tunnel.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here in Dûrbluk's tunnel?" The creature hissed hoarsely, taking his hand off of her mouth and pushing her against a wall.  
  
Camellia felt an icy feeling run up her spine; she was in trouble. Her hands immediately stumbled to her side where she kept her knife.  
  
"I'll ask you again, who are you! And what are you doing here! Dûrbluk doesn't like strangers!" The creature wrapped its hand tightly around Camellia's throat, choking her. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
She grabbed the hilt of her knife and pulling it the sheath, she jabbed the space infront of her, stabbing the creature in the stomach. The creature cried out and its hands drew back from her throat, stumbling away from her and into another wall. Camellia turned her back towards the creature and ran her hands over the wall to find her way back to the main tunnel.  
  
"Come back!" It yelled as Camellia ran into another tunnel. She didn't care if it was the main tunnel or not, she had to get away from whatever that was. She heard other voices yelling and foots steps coming from behind her. 'If only it wasn't pitch black!' she thought as she ran down the tunnel, with her hand still on the wall and the other clutching her knife. When her hand hit open space she ran into another tunnel and crouched against a wall.  
  
She stayed there until she heard the voices and the footsteps fainted then standing up she sighed. She was lost! She couldn't see anything and she didn't know how to find her way back. She whimpered softy but then walked down the tunnel she was in, searching for the speck of light she saw earlier. She may get some clues on how to find the other stone! And a torch while she's at it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Asked Legolas leaning against a tree. "Could she be in trouble or lost her way?"  
  
Laer stood beside the hole, looking down it, hoping she would see Camellia's face any moment. "I don't know...I hope not Legolas." Laer answered, turning her gaze towards Legolas and then back at the hole.  
  
"She's been gone for hours now…" Frodo said sorrowfully.  
  
~~~  
  
Camellia stopped walking and sat against a tunnel wall. Her hands found the edge of her dress and pulled it above her right knee. Awhile ago she tripped and scratched her knee; she felt blood trickling down her knee so she decided to aid her knee. She ripped a strand of material off the bottom of her apron and wrapped it around her knee and tying a knot to secure the makeshift bandage.  
  
Camellia rested her head against the wall, and closing her eyes she rested. Her stomach grumbled and she laughed. "I'm hungry too…" Just then she heard a voice called her name.  
  
"Huh?" She opened her eyes and stood up. "W-who's there?" She yelled out, but remembering about the creatures she encountered, she put her hand over her mouth.  
  
The voice called her name out again, but this time the voice said more. Camellia listened to what the voice was saying. It said:  
  
'Lady Camellia I call to you, come this way'  
  
The voice sounded a lot like Laer. The thought of Laer raced through Camellia's mind and she immediately ran towards the direction where the voice was coming from. "Uh" Camellia cried out as she hit the ground. This was her fourth time to fall on the ground by tripping over something or a root would stick out of the wall and Camellia's dress would get stuck on it and would tear.  
  
She stood up and dusted herself off. She continued running through the dark tunnel, following the voice.  
  
"Tampa! *" The voice cried out.  
  
Camellia stopped and looked around to see if she saw anything, but there was nothing, only the darkness around her. 'Who is saying that?' She thought to herself, then a great wind blew pasted her and opened a door that was hidden in the darkness. She raised her arms to her eyes, sheltering them from the bright light that shined from the room beyond the doorway.  
  
She slowly walked through the door and cautiously looked around. The door slammed behind her. Camellia gasped and ran towards the door, desperately trying to open it. When she realized that it wouldn't open she turned around. The room was a small oval shaped room with two pillars lit beside a pedestal with a red stone setting on top.  
  
The worried look on Camellia's face disappeared when she saw the stone. "The third stone!" she cried, running towards the stone. She then heard a voice inside her head saying to stop. She stopped in shock.  
  
"Who's here?" Camellia asked out loud, she turned around and saw a figure standing in front of the doorway. The figure was clothed in a long flowing dress that was red and gold. Her hair was dark brown and was braided in a long braid down her back.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Camellia, clutching her knife, ready to strike, if necessary. The figure moved forward and stopped in front of Camellia.  
  
"My name is Calenorëwen, I am the guardian of the fire stone," Calenorëwen answered.  
  
Camellia noticed her ears; they were long and pointy, like an elf's. "Were you the one calling my name?" She put her knife away.  
  
Calenorëwen nodded her head, "Yes it was I. It was also I who gave Laer a vision of where the fire stone was located."  
  
Camellia thought a bit, "How did your voice sound like Laer's?"  
  
Calenorëwen moved behind the pedestal. "I fused my voice with hers so that you would follow the voice here. Now," she stated. "This stone on the pedestal is the last stone that you need to possess in order to help defeat Salum. I will lend it to you, but you must promise me that you will return it."  
  
Camellia nodded, "Yes of course!"  
  
Calenorëwen smiled. "Very well, I know it will be in good hands with you. Here take the stone!"  
  
Camellia came over to the pedestal and took the stone and held it to her chest and bowed low. "Thank you Lady Calenorëwen. How do I use the stones?"  
  
"In order to use them you must concentrate all of your life force into them. Once you do that, you are able to command and use them," answered Calenorëwen. "However, they can only be commanded in Elvish."  
  
"Thank you again, Lady Calenorëwen." Camellia said, once again bowing low. "I have one more question before I leave. How do I get back to Laer and the others? I don't know the way."  
  
Calenorëwen smiled, "Just open the door."  
  
Camellia walked over to the door and opened it. She saw the place where she first entered the hole, just beyond the doorway. She turned around surprised. "What? How? How did I get here?" she asked in surprise.  
  
Calenorëwen smiled and answered, "The tunnel you walked through, the creatures, everything was just a mirage. I meant for everything to happen the way it did. It was only a test to see if you would run away from the situation and to see if you had a strong willed heart."  
  
Camellia stood there with her mouth hanging open. She was shocked but also furious. But she cleared her throat and calmed herself down. "I see, and I passed the test? That's is good. Thank you again Lady Calenorëwen! Namaarie! * " She smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Laer heard her native parlance and looked at Legolas.  
  
He looked up at her and wondered why she looked at him so. "What is the matter Laer?" he asked.  
  
"Did you say something Legolas?" Laer asked him, but he shook his head. "No." Laer looked back into the tunnel and saw Camellia's face looking up at her and smiling.  
  
"What are you doing just standing there! Help me up!" she said.  
  
Laer smiled. "CAMELLIA!" she cried, over flowing with joy and relief. She dropped down a rope and Camellia held on to it as Laer brought her up out of the hole. Legolas, Frodo, and Gandalf all rushed over to where the two girls were. Laer helped Camellia to her feet.  
  
"Camellia, you're back!" Frodo said cheerfully. He embraced her and kissed her. "We were so worried!" Frodo held her back, looking at her.  
  
Laer scrunched up her noise, "You're hogging her! I was worried too!"  
  
Frodo laughed, "I'm sorry."  
  
Laer hugged her as Frodo stepped back.  
  
"I was so worried about you Camellia! What happened down there?" Laer asked.  
  
"OF COURSE I came back! Don't worry I'm here now!" Said Camellia chuckling a bit.  
  
Legolas looked at Camellia in amazement, "We thought something had gone wrong."  
  
"YOUR KNEE!" Laer cried, "What happened to it? And just look at your clothes, torn and dirty! And you have scratches all over your body!" Laer began to examine her knee.  
  
"I fell several times and the roots tore my dress," said Camellia.  
  
Laer quickly walked to her pack and gathered some soap, a towel and some spare cloths and placed them beside her pack. "You're going to have to clean yourself before I can mend your knee Camellia," she said turning around, "but first you must eat something!"  
  
Gandalf placed his hand on Camellia's shoulder," I'm glad you're back." He smiled down at her and she smiled back. The Company sat around eating their lunch as Camellia told them what happened down in the hole and about the stones and what Calenorëwen had said to her. After Camellia ate she took a quick bath.  
  
Laer held the fire stone in her hand and looked at it.  
  
"I can only command them in Elvish," said a voice sitting down next to her. "You'll have to teach me." Laer looked beside her, as Camellia smiled. "If that's okay with you, of course."  
  
Laer shook her head, "Oh yeah of course. Don't worry." Laer handed the stone back to Camellia. "Now we can defeat Salum," stated Camellia.  
  
Laer nodded her head. "Oh Cam, let me see your knee!" Laer stood up and, walking to her pack, she grabbed some supplies and walked back to Camellia and sat in front of her and began mending her knee.  
  
"May I see the stone Camellia?" Gandalf asked, putting his pipe down.  
  
She handed the stone to him, "Yeah sure."  
  
Gandalf studied the stone, "Hmm."  
  
"I named it!" Frodo raised an eyebrow. "You did?"  
  
Laer laughed, "What did you name it this time?"  
  
"Fion*," Camellia said proudly. Legolas laughed,  
  
"Why would you name is that?"  
  
"Well…it reminded me of wine so I named it that."  
  
Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"What?" Camellia asked.  
  
"Nothing Cam…" Laer said chuckling.  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
Tampa-Stop!  
  
Namaarie-Farewell  
  
~~~~  
  
Tree of SpottedTree: HULLO PEOPLE! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it! Please review! Don't rob us of our blessings! 


End file.
